Television-based entertainment systems are expanding the programming and services that they offer. In addition to television programming content such as that found on broadcast and traditional cable networks, television service providers are adding on-demand video, as well as other interactive services, features, and applications. The existence of these specific services, features, and applications, as well as the continuing increase in the breadth of available general programming content, drives the adoption of digital network technology for television-based entertainment systems.
Digital technology enables satellite and cable operators to increase the number and kinds of services that they offer to subscribers and thus their average revenue per subscriber. Unfortunately, although digital technology offers many advantages to subscribers as compared to traditional analog networks, it also has a number of drawbacks. For example, changing channels in many digital television services results in a “waterfall effect” in which the image of the new channel is gradually displayed from top to bottom over two to three seconds. This visually-dominating, channel-changing waterfall effect provides a less crisp viewing experience and frustrates users of such digital television services.
This and other drawbacks of digital technology lead to higher rates of subscriber churn, which means that a large percentage of subscribers that try digital television service switch back to traditional analog service within a short time period. Switching subscribers from analog to digital service involves expenditures for network operators that range from broad, general marketing costs down to individual incentives and installation expenses. Consequently, reducing subscriber churn can financially benefit satellite and cable operators.
Accordingly, for television-based entertainment systems, there is a need for schemes and techniques to reduce the churn out of digital service and back to traditional analog service that results from subscribers being dissatisfied with the waterfall effect that occurs during channel changing in many digital television services.